


The Physic's Tale

by applecameron



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt I bet you didn't know about from Canterbury Tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Physic's Tale

Whan that Aprille with his shoures sote  
The droghte of Marche hath perced to the rote,

[...]

And eek in what array that they were inne:  
And at a physic than wol I first biginne.

A Physic ther was, and from a straunge shire  
His eyen twinkled in his heed aright,  
And he spak of freendes and TARDIS  
And felawshipe with Aristotle and Aurelius.

Ther outsterte was also a Goddesse of maydens,  
Hir brighte heer was kempt, untressed al;  
She spak straunge but stronge of herte.

[...]

And the Physic and mayden abrayde up-on a hill  
And left I gesse, thenne they I saugh namo.


End file.
